


Fun in the Snow

by StarbucksSue



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarbucksSue/pseuds/StarbucksSue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A ficlet for Endeni for Fandom Stocking 2013.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fun in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [endeni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endeni/gifts).



> A ficlet for Endeni for Fandom Stocking 2013.

Rodney grinned from the safety of Jeannie's patio doors at the sight outside. Bringing John to Jeannie's had been just what Atlantis' exhausted Military Commander needed after months of tension between Wraith and Replicators. Now, seeing John laughing and playing in the snow with Caleb and Madison he knew that the decision had been the right one.

Not one to complain, John had carried on, but it was clear to all that the pressures and tension following their escape from the Replicators and Elizabeth's death had taken their toll on the man. It had taken a lot of persuading on Rodney's part and Sam threatening to make it an official order for John to agree to take two weeks leave.

They were spending the first week with Jeannie and the second week at Whistler, so they could ski. Although not as skilled as John, Rodney had learned to ski proficiently as a teenager and he was hoping it would come back to him once they got on the slopes.

But for now, he was content to stand inside the house with a cup of fresh coffee, in the warm, watching the snowfight. He knew he would be dragged out shortly to admire the snowman but right now, he was exactly where he wanted to be.


End file.
